


I Said, No Diet Sho!

by yeroaka80



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, Nino/Sho - Freeform, Other, Sakumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeroaka80/pseuds/yeroaka80
Summary: Little drama happened, Sho thought he needs to get his body shape back.





	I Said, No Diet Sho!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!! Unbetaed ... Pardon grammar error ..

 

_ [That's not good Sho!! That's not good!! You need to do this.. for your own shake!! Yosh ... Yosh!!!] _

He said looking himself in the mirror.

 

_ [Ah!! This breakfast!! I can't i can't!! Let's just start it from tonight... it's okay Sho!!] _

He said, when he found super tempting breakfast his cooked by his lovely Kazu's, and the view of his little angel that eating breakfast heartily.

  
  


***

 

Super nice smells of dinner spreaded out the room that night. Sho hold himself as he promised in the morning.

 

Kazu found it strange, her husband usually had good appetite as good as their little girl has. But that night Sho barely touch his favorite delicious meals, not to mentioned that all Kazu’s cookings always be his favorites.

 

"Sho chan... not feeling well?? You seems have no appetite..."

 

"Nope... i'm... i'm fine... "

 

"Ah i see, You always have good appetite even when you’re feeling unwell, right ... Then eat a lot.. Hmmm which one do you like to eat??" Kazu asked him, about to pick some dishes for him.

 

"Sorry Kazu.. i'm full... "

 

"Eh??!... "

 

"Tomorrow, don't cook too much okay.. " he said then heading to living room, left his favorite delicious nabe then started reading newspaper to distract himself.

 

"Ai chan... mommy's cooking taste bad?" Kazu asked her girl curiously.

 

"No~~ it taste all good .. as usual.. Ai like it .." She replied with a wide smile.

 

"Is that so... " Kazu smiled back to her little girl that give her another wide smile and assuring nod.

 

*

 

The next day breakfast time, Sho just had salads and a glass of milk. Kazu stared him with unpleasant look. Meanwhile, Ai enjoying her breakfast heartily.

 

Sho said a goodbye and ready to off to office after his wife adjusted his tie, as usual. But kazu stopped him.

 

"Sho chan.. you haven't finished your breakfast.."

 

"Ah.. i had enough salads and milk Kazu.."

 

"Oh.. then.. wanna eat something for dinner??" She asked in wide smile.

 

"Hmmm... anything.. but don't forget to not cook too much okay?" Sho replied caressing her cheek.

 

Kazu pouted, "Then.. wait a minute..... " She rushed to kitchen, and came back a moment later "Here... don't you dare to go home if there's still leftover food in this lunch box ..." she said, handed Sho a lunch box.

 

"Eh?! "

 

"Now go... take care.. " kazu said and kiss his cheek quickly.

 

Sho sighed then step his feet towards train station.

  
  


\-----

 

Again at the dinner, Sho did not eat as much as usual. Kazu get annoyed, because it worried her.

 

"We need to talk…. really, Sho chan!"

 

"Oh~ something happened Kazu…?"

 

"Sho... you hurt me.. you know??"

 

"Hurt you??? I don’t know what did i do…  But… Kazu.. sorr..."

 

"Tell me.. Why you didn't touch my cooking recently... is it taste that bad?? I don't think so because Ai said it was all okay and she likes it.. " Kazu stormed Sho with complains.

 

“Ah.. about that… “ Sho took her hands, entwined it with his "Hmmm… Kazu.. sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt you... "

 

"But??" She cut shortly, demanding for more explaination.

 

"I... I actually... need to get... diet... " Sho replied in tiny voice.

 

"What???"

 

"I need to get diet, to lose my weight.. Kazu. I meant it.. "

 

"Why?!" Kazu snapped slightly "Why do you need to get diet...?! Say it honestly?"

 

Sho laughed "Don't you think that.. i look like a fatty old man.. " Sho asked her.

 

"So? You need to get your body more like  _ young salaryman _ ? Is that what you mean, Sho?" Kazu asked in low voice. "Because... there's a young girl you clinging on..huh?" She added.

 

"Ka~zu... "

 

"I'm okay ... i'm okay.. as long as you allow me to take Ai with me.. " Kazu pulled her hands from Sho's, then hiding her suddenly teary face in her palms.

 

"Kazu!! Don’t be stupid... " Sho slightly shouted, he cupped Kazu's face possessively tight. "...don't you say such a thing.. i even ... haven't say a single word about this.. okay?! Listen to me.. Listen to me... Please.. "

 

"Don't wanna... i'm sleepy... for now... i... i'll go sleep first.. good night.. "

 

"Okay ... okay then… goodnight… but we will talk about this later..."

  
  


***

 

"Sho chan???" Kazu awake instantly when she didn’t feel Sho’s warm presence beside her "... Sho??? Don't say that... Ai.. ai.." She rushed to the little girl room, then feel relieved when she found that Ai still there, sleeping soundly "But where’s Sho chan?" she mumbled, then wait at living room calmly.

 

She peeked the clock again and again, almost an hour passed but Sho haven’t came back yet. He left his mobile phone, also didn’t drive his car. Kazu started to panic that Sho would seriously left them, but she tried hard to calm herself and decided to wait another hour.

 

Several minutes passed, Kazu didn’t realized that she was in front of the doorstep, hugging her knees closed to her chest. Then the door clicked open.

 

“Oh my… You scared me…” It was Sho, that jolted out to found Kazu there “.. Kazu... what are you... doing... here..?

 

“Sho chan... “ Kazu reached his hands quickly. “Please don't go …I'm sorry.. i said stupid things…” she added  “Don’t leave me.. it wouldn’t work...i’m not okay if i’m just with Ai.. i need you.. we need you…” She held his hands tighter.

 

“Hey, baby?! What did you mean??” Sho said, pulled her close to him, caressed her back lovingly.  

 

“Don’t go…” She replied in tiny voice.

 

“You had a nightmare?? Ssshh… “ Sho replied calmly. “It’s okay.. it’s okay… I didn’t go nor i will go anywhere..”

 

“But.. “

 

“I was just go out for run to burn the fats… “

 

“No…besides it’s middle of the night.. “

 

“Hm??”

 

“I said No, Sho chan… No diet…i really meant it.. “ Kazu said while suddenly cupping his cheeks.

 

“Kazu…I’m… ” Sho tried to interrupt.

 

“I love these round cheeks… and those round tummy… “

 

“Didn’t you think that…” Once again Sho tried to interrupt.

 

“No.. it’s far from looks bad… or old man… You’re still handsome… and the important thing is.. i love it… “

 

“Kaz.. “

 

“No more Kazu Kazu… Let’s go back to sleep… and let me cook you super delicious breakfast tomorrow… “

 

Sho sighed. “If you said so… “

 

“Good boy… “ Kazu smiled, then give him a chaste kiss on the lips as a present.

 

=

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this piece of garbage www~


End file.
